


You Have Me

by pedromiamor



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Flowers, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Javi, Shows of Affection, Steve is an ass at the beginning, implied future relationship, javi is trying to be a sweet boy, sad Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedromiamor/pseuds/pedromiamor
Summary: Steve seems unable to cope with the stress of Colombia and the exhaustion of not being able to sleep at night. Javier notices. With Valentine's Day coming up, well, let's just say Javier may try a little harder to keep his partner in a good mood.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	You Have Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifulmp3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmp3/gifts).



> Some soft boys finding comfort in each other through their own arms and love.
> 
> Dedicated to beautifulmp3 because their comments inspire me and they love forehead kiss/comfort
> 
> Enjoy!<3

Javier was getting real sick of Steve's bullshit. 

All he'd done the past week was bitch about everything Javier was doing and snapping at him for no reason. Javier would pour himself a cup of coffee. Steve would tell him to hurry the fuck up. Javier would start to ask him a question. Steve would tell him to shut the fuck up. Javier would drum his fingers once on the desk. Steve would tell him him to knock it the fuck off. Everything was annoying Steve, and he was in the worst of moods. 

Just yesterday they had worked off a tip from one of Javier's informants. They assembled the Search Bloc and attempted to raid an apparent Escobar lab. They only discovered an abandoned building with no residents other than the mice skittering about the floors. Steve had yelled at Javier for the false information. Telling him he was an idiot for trusting his informant - who was probably a whore - and wasting their supplies and time on a bullshit hunt that got them absolutely nothing. Javier had just stared at Steve in silence the whole time he yelled at him in front of all the Search Bloc men. He dealt with it later through a bottle of whiskey and a few quiet tears in the comfort of his own bed. He was half convinced his partner hated his fucking guts and hadn't a clue as to why. 

Javier took to avoiding Steve at all costs and trying to speak to him as little as the job would allow. They'd sit in silence at their desks, and Javier would offer to drive himself whenever they needed to go somewhere. Steve's angry glares and harsh insults were starting to make Javier's skin itch. He could feel the heat radiating from Steve and how much on edge he was every time he walked past the man. Something was horribly wrong with his partner, had been for a few weeks now, and Javier could not for the life of him figure out why. He'd try and ask Steve how he was doing or if he'd eaten yet that day. Steve would grumble something or not even reply, sometimes just getting up and walking out of the room. Javier's heart was hurting more than he'd like to admit at his partner's unusual behavior. 

Today Javier notices that Steve isn't just being an asshole to him. He's started snapping at everyone else in the office. Even Messina.

So Javier sits on his couch, having a smoke and drinking his beer, and wonders what the fuck he could do to at least cheer Steve up a little bit tomorrow. After all, it is Valentine's Day. 

Steve's already sitting at his desk when Javier arrives to work on February 14th. He's pouring over an open file and doesn't acknowledge Javier's presence at all. Steve only glances up when a fresh mug of coffee is placed on his desk. He looks at the mug then quickly to Javier. Javier tries to smile at him, but he looks away just as quickly. Steve gets up once within the next few minutes to pour another cup of coffee. He sits back down and drinks out of the one he's just poured. He doesn't touch the mug Javier prepared for him. 

Steve glances at Javier again when he returns from the bathroom. "What the fuck is this?" 

Javier looks at the little pot he placed in the middle of Steve's desk and then up at his hard face. "It's one of those plants you really like. I though you'd like to have one here." 

Steve looks at the succulent again. "Get it off my desk." 

Javier's face crumbles. "Oh, I-I'm sorry." He takes the plant from Steve's desk and places it next to his own typewriter. He frowns as the other man just sits to continue his work with a furrow in his brow. 

"Would you like to go to lunch?" Javier asks some time later, "there's a really-" 

"No," comes the curt reply. Steve doesn't even look up from his papers. He can't see the hurt look on Javier's face or his retreating back as he leaves the building. 

Javier returns half an hour later, tossing a brown bag and a bundle of yellow acacia's on Steve's desk. Steve pauses his work for only a second then turns the page of whatever he's reading.

"I'm not hungry," he mutters.

"You have to-"

"I said I'm not fucking hungry."

"Fuck you Murphy!" he shouts. A few heads turn to look at the two men. "You stupid fucking selfish bastard. You don't care about anyone but yourself." Javier ignores the shock in Steve's eyes as he gathers all the files on his desk that he can and his typewriter. He walks out of the building with odd stares pointed his way and climbs into the seat of his truck. "Puto pendejo," he mutters to himself. He arranges himself in his seat with the typewriter in his lap and his stack of files on the console beside him. He wills the sting of tears in his eyes away as he starts working. 

Javier doesn't stop looking through his files until the sun's down and he can't see the words anymore. He runs his hands down his face and through his hair, finally resting his head against the steering wheel for a while. A knock on his window makes him jump slightly. It's Trujillo. He gathers his papers and typewriter before climbing out of his truck. "What are you still doing here? Thought you left a while ago?" he asks.

Javier just shrugs. "No. Just doing my work out here so I can think." He glances around and notices everyone else's car is gone. Everyone's except Steve's.

"Well everyone left already, but Murphy's still inside. He hasn't done anything since you left. Just thought you should know. Have a good night."

"Yeah," Javier says with little interest, "you too." He makes his way back into the building and finds Steve sitting in the dark with his head in his hands. He throws his files back on the desk and notices the little succulent is now on Steve's side. The acacia's are also now in a light blue vase. 

"Where the fuck have you been?" Steve asks. His eyes are red and tired, the bags under them now more visible in the dim light. They stick out like sore thumbs. 

"Out," Javier replies, setting his typewriter down and shouldering the bag he left beside his desk.

"Out?" Steve's voice is gritty like all he'd done today was smoke his lungs out.

"Yeah Murphy, out. Out in my fucking truck trying to work because my presence aggravates you so much. I can't even breath near you without you yelling at me to shut the fuck up. So yeah, I was out. Because I can't get shit done when you spend every second hating my guts for God knows why. I hope your night's shitty."

Javier turns to leave but stops when he hears a broken whisper behind him. "Javi."

"¿Qué coños quieres?" he asks turning around. Steve's facing him in his chair and staring up at him with watery eyes. He just looks so damn exhausted and the pout of his bottom lip is pitying. Javier's anger wavers, making room for his heart to clench with something he can only describe as grief. Steve's vulnerable right now, and he's choosing to be vulnerable with Javier. 

"I'm sorry Javi," his voice is quiet and alarmingly uneven. "I'm sorry I've been so bad to you. I just-I can't-"

"Hey," Javier starts. He drops his bag and makes his way over to stand in front of Steve, putting a hand on his shoulder. He can see his eyes up close now. They're so bright against the dim light. Bright with unshed tears and bright with hurt. Colombia's tarnished the innocence of the eyes Javier has always adored. "Are you okay?" he asks. 

Steve's lip trembles as he shakes his head no, reaching out to grab Javier's hip. Javier watches a single tear roll down Steve's face before that face is buried in his stomach and arms wrap around his waist. He tightens his grip on the shoulder he'd been holding to prevent himself from falling over. He feels the muscles under his hands shake and the vibration of muffled cries through his stomach. He slides a hand over Steve's back and cards fingers through his soft hair. "Está bien," he whispers to him. Steve's shoulders continue to shake as he hugs Javier tighter. 

When Steve eventually pulls away, his face is all red and streaked in tears. He lets out a tiny laugh and wipes a hand over Javier's shirt. "Sorry I cried all over your shirt."

Javier just smiles at him with a heartwarming affection. He brings his hands to Steve's cheeks and tilts his head down slightly. He leans forward, pressing a loving and long kiss to his forehead. Javier's brows are still furrowed in worry when he pulls away. "What's going on with you?" Javier's hands don't leave his face, so he reaches up to hold onto his wrists.

"I can't sleep. I haven't in a few days. I sometimes get a few hours every so often, but I just can't. I lay in bed all night staring at the ceiling and trying to relax myself but it never works. Sometimes I just stay here all night. Everyone leaves and I sit at my desk reading files all night until the day starts again. I'm so exhausted Javi. That's why my mood has changed. I don't have anyone to go home to anymore. Anyone to hold me at night when the days here are too much. Anyone to take care of me."

Steve's eyes are so sad and lost. It hurts Javier's heart that he never came to him for help. "You have me," he says holding his face tighter, "you have always had me. Yo te cuidaré." Steve sniffles and nods his head, moving his hands to cover Javier's. Javier leans down to press another kiss to his forehead then the tear streaks just below his eyes. "We can share my bed if another body is what you need to fall asleep. I am not opposed to touching either if it will bring you comfort."

Steve reaches up to hug Javier around his neck, pulling his body down into his own. "Are you telling me you want to cuddle Agent Peña?" Javier blushes in Steve's arms. "I accept your offer. Can I seal it with a kiss?"

Javier blinks. "Can you-" but his words are lost on Steve's lips as he presses a salty kiss to him. It's short and sweet. Javier finds the faintest taste of honey on his tongue when Steve's lips disappear. They stay in their strong embrace until Javier's back starts hurting from the odd angle. He pulls away from Steve - not before placing a kiss to his temple - and runs a thumb over his bottom lip. "I have some chocolates in my bag. Those cherry covered ones you like, and a package of that lavender chamomile you drink at night."

Steve stands from his chair with a small smile. "I really do like the flowers you bought. And Jabba. That food was very nice too. We should go there later this week."

Javier stares at him. "What the fuck is Jabba?"

"The succulent. I named him. I call you that in my head sometimes."

Javier licks his lips and says the name aloud. "Jabba." Steve nods at him with that stupid smile and sweet little eyes. His face is still all red and wet, but Javier wouldn't have this moment any other way. "Okay cariño. I have some strawberry cheesecake in the fridge then we'll get you to bed." Javier picks his bag from the floor and threads his fingers through Steve's as they walk out the door.

The last two weeks of their lives most definitely have been shitty and full of unnecessary attitude from a certain blonde.

But tonight, Steve would finally fall asleep in Javier's arms with a kiss to his forehead and have the best night's rest he's ever had in the threat of Colombia.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact! Yellow acacia's actually represent true friendship and secret love
> 
> Used Jabba for you miss claveldelaire
> 
> Let me know if you like!!


End file.
